The Baby Making Kit
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: When Shikamaru and Ino's son drops the famous "baby" question, Ino has the perfect explanation for him. ONESHOT.


Young Shinto had some questions to ask

Hey there. This is Moomoogirl1! This one shot just popped in my head and I decided to type it down before I forgot. My first Ino and Shika one shot involving a kid! Well I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto of course so all you lawyers can back off!

0o0o0

Young Shinto had some questions to ask.

The young boy promptly ran to where he knew his father would be. He nearly galloped to the front porch to where he laid in the chair, nearly falling asleep.

"Hey Dad? Dad I have to ask you somethin'." His father didn't answer, his mouth slightly opened, breathing in heavily. Shinto frowned. If there was one thong he didn't like about his father it was when he was falling asleep when he needed him. Shinto took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest.

"DAAAAAADDDDYYYY!!"

Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he looked down at his son. "Wha…What the hell?" he mumbled feeling very annoyed now. "You asked for it dad." Shinto mocked frowned but then cheekily grinned when he saw the pout on his father's face.

Shikamaru only rolled his eyes. His son was just like his mother. LOUD. Luckily for Shikamaru, Shinto loved to sleep as much as he did. Not that Shinto would ever admit to that.

"Dad I gotta ask you some things!" Shinto yelled again and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Sure. Shoot."

"Hazuki says that her dad calls her mom the 'Apple of his life'. Is mom the apple of your life?" Shikamaru groaned. Hazuki was Naruto's and Hinata's daughter and they happened to know Shikamaru and his wife since middle school.

Hazuki was chatter box like her father. She would talk about useless things and Shinto would ask him questions about them. Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep again!" Shinto whined. "I'm not going to…" he mumbled back. "No your mom is not the apple of my life…she's more like a grapefruit…" "Is that a good thing?" Shinto asked wide eyed, thinking he had beheld an important piece of information.

"I guess. I married her after all…don't you DARE tell her I told you this." "Cool! I get to keep a secret!" Shinto laughed with delight. "Yeah whatever. What's your next question?" Shikamaru got up and began to stretch.

"Oh yeah. 'Bout that. Minato said that said his mother's having a baby!" Shikamaru stopped stretching, his arms in the air. "What? Hinata's having another one?" Minato, named after his grandfather, was Hazuki's twin brother and the quieter of the two. Shinto nodded, smiling all the while.

"Yep so….I was wondering…can we get a baby too! I mean…Shizuka's mom already gave her one." Shikamaru felt his face begin to twist up and his right eye twitching. Shizuka was Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. Sakura was his wife's childhood friend. In a nutshell they all knew each other pretty well before any of the kids were born. He let out another groan. Friends or not his son had to stop hanging out with their kids. They were putting ideas in his head!

"Are you serious?" "Of course I am!" Shinto yelled. "So anyway…how do even make a baby?" Shikamaru felt the blood drain from his face. This was not his day. His son's yelling, these questions…so troublesome…Suddenly an idea popped into his thick pineapple head.

Quickly he went to the front door and went inside. "Dad!!" Shinto yelled after him but he kept going. Why should _he_ be the only one to deal with it? That's where Ino came in.

She was in the kitchen, preparing what she thought would be a tasty, fabulous meal while in reality it would be just as bad as her other dishes and they would have to have call takeout again.

"Oi Ino!" Shikamaru called as he glided into the room. Ino turned and gave him an optimistic smile. "You may think every meal I cook is bad but you guys are going to love this one!" "…Sure…" Shikamaru peered into the bowl and couldn't tell exactly what the hell was in it. Was that cow tongue he saw?

"Sure? That's all you've got to say?" Ino asked a bit peeved. "You can do much better than that! Like in bed when you cry out…!" "Uh speaking of bed," Shikamaru quickly cut his wife off. "Shinto has a question…"

"Dad! You didn't answer my…aw man! Mom's trying to cook again?" "What was that?" Ino's eyes flashed dangerously and Shinto cowered behind his father. "Um…I love you?" he answered. Ino sulkily shrugged.

"Good enough. What's going on?" "How do you and dad make a baby?" Shinto asked before his father could talk. Ino's eyes widened, looked at her husband and then nervously laughed. "Um you sure you want to know?" "Yep! And I want a baby too!" Ino frowned and looked at Shikamaru again. She now knew why he came here.

"I hate you." she mouthed and Shikamaru threw his hands in the air. "I needed help!" he exclaimed and Shinto looked at his parents oddly.

"Guys are you…" "Okay you want to know where babies come from?" "No. I wanna know how you make the…" "Same difference!" Shikamaru yelled. Ino had never seen him so worked up when it came to their son.

"Babies come from the stork…" "Internet!" Ino yelled before he could even finish. "…Internet?" Shikamaru gave his wife a look. "Are you…" "Wait so it's from the stork _and_ the internet?" Shinto asked his head suddenly hurting. Ino suddenly went up to he son and slightly pushed her husband away with her hip.

"Well you see it's like this. In the old days like when your gramps was a little boy," Ino explained. "The stork used to fly babies around the world to families who wanted one…or just to random woman because not everyone wants a…" "Ino." Shikamaru warned. "Oh…sorry! Well anyway as time went on technology changed and the stork decided to get modern and sell baby making kits online."

"Baby making kits?" Shinto repeated. "Yeah so a mommy and a daddy can just go online and order a kit for just 1.99, no shipping fee included." Ino finished smiling sweetly.

Shikamaru had heard his wife say some silly things before but this…this was just painfully retarded! There was no way that Shinto would even remotely believe...

"That's…That's…SO COOL!!" Shinto exclaimed with astonishment. "WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled. " Are you…!!" but before he could continue, Ino's heel met with his toes.

"It's really simple!" Ino said patting her son on the head and ignoring her husbands grunts of displeasure. "And since you want a baby so much…your father and I will order one tonight."

"Tonight?" Shikamaru's eyes practically flew from their sockets. "Of course. Besides your dream life was to have a son _and_ a daughter." Ino smiled trying to look seductive yet G-rated in front of their son, a feat she surprisingly achieved.

"But that means Shinto's going to have to go over the Uzumaki's tonight." Shikamaru protested but he knew it was of no use. Ino just shrugged and smiled cheerily. "A sleepover. Naruto and Hinata will love it!" However Shinto pouted and became solemn.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked. "Aren't you happy?" "I am but…" Shinto looked up at his parents. "Can't I watch you guys make the baby? Please? I'll be really quiet!"

Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other and then at Shinto.

"No."

0o0o0

After calling Naruto and explaining the situation (and being laughed at by Naruto), Shikamaru walked Shinto over to their house and returned home to his wife. Ino was sitting on the bed smiling like the Cheshire-Cat himself.

"That…was cruel…" Shikamaru complained. "Using our son just so we can have a night all to ourselves." "I'm doing you both a favor." Ino pouted trying to look innocent. "He wants a sibling and you want a daughter. I wouldn't mind having another kid around the house and I want to have sex with my husband. It all works out!"

Shikamaru said nothing. He only sighed and slowly walked over to the bed. He removed his shoes and plopped down next to his wife. "Come on. You aren't too mad are you?" Shikamaru only looked up at his wife and smiled.

"I guess that's what I love about you." His remark took Ino off guard and she giggled like a teenaged girl.

"Of course." Ino purred. She began to unbutton her husband's shirt and wrapped her legs around him. "Now let's get this baby making started."

0o0o0

And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this! I had lots of fun writing it.

I only created Shinto recently and I already love him. Please review! Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
